In Sakura's body!
by DarkRain4Eternity
Summary: In this story I will be taken into Naruto's world. But I will be in Sakura's body. And my name will be Rain. This story will start when Sakura was four. Two years before Sakura meets Ino. Oh and my partner in crime Becca-chan will be Hinata. Enjoy - DarkRain4Eternity
1. Chapter 1

_Means thinking_

Normal talking

In Sakura's Body!?

Oh man! Why do my teachers give me so much homework! Man, I hate school! Rain have you finished your homework yet yelled my mom! Yes mom! Your not lying to me are you Rain? No mom! _HAHAHAHA I haven't done my homework but she believes me! Man, I sure wish I could go somewhere I wouldn't have to do homework._Well I'm tired so, I think I'll got to bed.

Next Morning

Ahhh! Good morning Blood. ( Blood is my pet fish ) Sakura sweety its breakfast time! Huh? I then jumped up and look around. This isn't my room. So where am I? I then made my way to the mirror. _Man why are my legs so shaky! You think being a black belt in Karata would make your legs_ strong. When I got to the mirror I say Sakura THE BLEEP! Why am I in Sakura's body? And I look like a four year old! Wait if I'm in Sakura's body then that means that I can... MAKE SAKURA BAD $$! Ok now I've got a lot of work ahead of me, so I better start working.

In the forest

_Lets see, what should I work on? Oh I know, I'll work on my power attacks. Lets see...jab...kick...punch...nee...elbow...hook... Ah I feel so much better. Now I just have to practice every attacking stuff I can find. Now its time for the library._

**Good or bad let me know. This is my second story but I hope to get reviews and pls be nice I'm new at this! - DarkRain4Eternity**


	2. Chapter 2 New look and team

**_Inner Sakura- ISH for short _**_Outer Sakura- OSH for short_

8 years later

_Hey Inner. __**Yeah?**__ Since today's my first day as a genie(sp?) how bout a new look? __**What **__**you serious?**__ Yep! __**Then lets go!**__ (2mins later) __**Hey Outer-Chan lets go into that store.**__ What one? __**The Death Punk.**__ (random name people) That sounds like the perfect place. _

(Sakura's outfit - Black tank-top, Black baggy-pants, Black fingerless-gloves, High-heel combat boots, and a Black choker that says death)

_**Hey Outer-Chan!**__ Yeah? __**Lets dye our hair and get piercings! **__That's actually a good idea. _

(Sakura's ears and lower lip look's like Pein's ear piercings and lower lip. Hair style looks like Hinata's except its front side bangs are pink and the rest of the hair is black)

at the academy

Hey Naruto. Sakura-chan, whats with the look? Oh this, I just decided to get a new look. Hmph, trying to impress me Haruno? No Sas-gay I'm not. Nice one Sakura-chan. Well it is true. Whats with the new look? It's more practical and intimidating. I thought you where smart Sas-gay Whatever. Hey Sakura-chan will you sit next to me. Sure. Right as I sat down Iruka walked in. As of today... I zoned of... Team seven Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Iruka-sensie why does a great ninja like me in a team with Sasuke! Because Naruto, Sasuke had the highest scores while you Naruto had the worst scores. Iruka says all the other teams but I'm to lazy to write it :) What is taking our sensie so long! Naruto just sit down and be quit. But Sakura-chan. Hmph Dobe. What did you say Teme! Right then the door opened. Hmmm. My first impression of you guys is...I hate u. _Jeez_ _Naruto didn't even do the prank and Kaka-sensie still say's that he hates us. __**I know. We should total scare him. **__Don't worry Inner we will._ **Good.** Well I'll met you guys on the roof. Kaka-sensie then poofed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Huh? Where am I? I then looked in the mirror. Why do I look like Hinata? What maybe Rain-chan is here tho if I'm in Hinata's body then Rain-chan is probably in Sakura's body. Well I better go look for her. Hey Hinata where are you going we have to go met up with Shino and Kurenai-sensie. _Wait, how does Hinata act? Oh yea she stutters and is very polite._ Okay Kiba-kun. Great! Come on Hinata-chan!

at the team introduction

So Hinata tell us about yourself. Um w-well I-I l-like a-a c-certain p-person. Ok now Kiba. I like my best friend and partner Akamaru. Ok Shino its your turn. I like bugs. Okay know that we know each other you can go. _Yes! Now I can go and I might be able find Rain-chan. _

**Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to put this in so my partner in crime Becca-chan was in my story! ^_^**


	4. Important!

**Hey guys sry this isn't a chapter but I'm gonna be gone this 9th-10th so there won't be any updates but feel free to message me! when I get back I'll look at my account as soon as possible. Luv u guys! sry agian but my lifes CRAZY!  
**


End file.
